moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman II
| directed by = Richard Lester Richard Donner | written by = | produced by = | music by = | cinematography = | edited by = | distributed by = Warner Bros. | release date(s) = June 19th, 1981 | mpaa rating = | running time = 127 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Superman (1978) | followed by = Superman III (1983) }} Superman II is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the sequel to the 1978 film Superman: The Movie, and is based on the comic book character Superman as seen in titles published by DC Comics. The film was directed by Richard Lester, though a re-edited version of the movie exists directed by original filmmaker Richard Donner. Home video releases of this version title it Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut. The script was written by Mario Puzo, David Newman and Leslie Newman based on a story treatment by Puzo. It was produced by Warner Bros. and premiered theatrically in the United States on June 19th, 1981. Superman II sees the return of most of the original film cast beginning with Christopher Reeve reprising the role of the eponymous Last Son of Krypton, Superman. Gene Hackman returns as the villainous Lex Luthor, with Margot Kidder as Lois Lane, Jackie Cooper as Perry White, Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen, Valerie Perrine as Eve Teschmacher, and Ned Beatty as the bumbling doofus Otis. The primary antagonists of this sequel are three evil Kryptonians named General Zod, Ursa, and Non, who are respectively played by Terence Stamp, Sarah Douglas, and Jack O'Halloran. All three of them made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the first film which showed them being exiled from Krypton by Superman's father, Jor-El, into the Phantom Zone. In this movie however, they break free of the Phantom Zone and come to Earth (or Planet Houston depending upon who you ask) to avenge themselves by killing the son of their jailer. Plot Cast Appearances * Kryptonian guard * Non * Otis * Perry White * Ursa * Zod * France * Krypton * Metropolis * Paris * Phantom Zone * Hydrogen bomb * Security guard * Terrorist * Broken neck * Crushed hand * Falling from a great height * Kryptonians * Phantom Zoners * Planet * Smoking Notes Fun Facts It's all in how you say it * This is actually a callback from Superman: The Movie relating to Marlon Brando, who did not actually appear in this film other than previously filmed footage. Despite being from the planet Krypton, he insists on pronouncing it as "Kriptin". With as much money as Brando earned for his small role in this movie, you would think that he could pronounce his character's home planet correctly. * A sheriff's deputy from the American Midwest, actually sounds like he hails from the deep south. This is not a blooper so much as a curiosity as it is never established where the character was born. He also pronounces the city of Los Angeles as Los An-gil-ees. * General Zod must hail from Dublin, Krypton. In the line "Why do you say this to me, when you know I will kill you for it?", he distinctly speaks with an Irish accent, which is odd since actor Terence Stamp is from London, England. * General Zod also has a tendency to pronounce Houston (which he believes to be the name of the planet, mind you) as "Hooston". Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * Superman II at Wikipedia * * * Superman II at the Superman Wiki * Superman II at the Movie Database * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:Superman/Films Category:Superman II/Pages Category:1980s/Films Category:1981/Films Category:June, 1981/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a comic Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:S/Films Category:Alexander Salkind